Disciples aren't human
by Frontroxes
Summary: Steven is feeling that he is too weak to protect the planet because he is half human and not a full gem like his mother, but then he meets a teenage boy and his Inhuman Masters. watch as Steven begins to walk down the path of disciple and become strong to protect his home.
1. Chapter 1

Steven universe x history's strongest disciple.

 **Disciples aren't human.**

chapter one: Strongest disciple

t was a nice day in beach city and everything was cleaned up after jasper and Peridot's invasion, everyone was getting back to doing the things they do. While the gems where on a hunt to look for Peridot's crashed ship and the fused Lapis and Jasper that was now somewhere at the bottom of the ocean.

Steven however was sitting on the beach in deep thought on the things that have happen the past few days. "man things have gotten pretty crazy the past few days, it seems like we got lucky with how thing turned out. if i was just stronger then thing wouldn't have gotten so bad, Lapis is trapped at the bottom of the ocean with jasper and Peridot is doing who knows what. if only i was as strong as garnet, pearl or amethyst." Steven thought to himself out loud.

"if mom was here instead of me she would have been able to stop them and save Lapis. maybe its because i'm not a full gem like the others, maybe its because i'm human that i'm so weak. They all seem so much stronger than me, if only there was someway to become as strong as them but i have no idea how to." Steven said as he sighed.

"i can't be a burden to them any longer. we might not be as lucky the next time, I have to become strong!." Steven told himself. "Steven!" can a voice down the beach it was his friend Connie Maheswaran that he became friend with after they had gotten trapped in his magic bubble.

"Hey Connie what are you doing here?" Steven asked "my parents gave me some money for today cause my dad got a raise at work, want to head into town and buy something?" Connie asked Steven. "sure i was just thinking about something so ya ill come with you into town with you." said Steven.

"what were you thinking about? was it the stuff that happen with those gem you told me about?" Connie asked as she and Steven where walking to the commercial district. "ya I've been thinking on how i can get stronger but i have no idea how too get as strong as the other gems, if i can't find a way then there's no way i can protect anyone. I think it because i'm not a full gem like the others." Steven told Connie.

"Steven you are strong you've done so many thing before that prove that." Connie said to Steven " No i haven't Connie I've only gotten by on luck and with the help of the other gems, and this invasion proved that to me, it was luck that got us out of that mess. if my mom was here she would have beaten Jasper and stopped Peridot and saved Lapis without anyone getting hurt or captured." Steven said with sadness in his voice and some tears starting to form in his eyes.

Connie looked to here friend and felt bad that he felt this way about himself and tried thinking up a way to make him happy, spotting a store nearby she remembered that was why they came into town in the first place. " hey Steven lets go into that store and see if they have something we can get ill buy you something my treat." Connie said with a bright smile. Steven smiled he could always count on his friend to cheer him up "YA!" shouted Steven.

Connie and Steven rushed into the store from the looks of it it was small store that had some toys, food and other objects like swimwear. they looked around the store for a bit and picked out some toys and snacks they walked up to the store clerk to purchase the items they picked out as they where paying for there items they didn't notice a man in a trench coat behind them looking nervous, as soon as the clerk opened the cash register the man grabbed Connie and put her into a choke hold and put a gun to her head, Connie screamed in pain as the man tighten his hold on her.

"Alright buddy you know the drill empty the cash into a bag and this kid doesn't have to meet a messy end" said the man with the gun. Steven was glaring at the man that had Connie he tried to think of a way to save his friend but he could come up with nothing, he was once again reminded that he was to weak to protect anyone and he hated himself that his best friend was in danger right in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

" _I'M WEAK, I'M SO WEAK!_ " Steven told himself as he watch Connie crying in the mans arms. "here take the money just put the kid down there's no reason to hurt her" said the clerk as he handed the man the money. Steven felt relief knowing that his friend would be save soon. "not so fast this kid is my insurance to make sure i get out of town with no cops following me, i so much as see cop ill blow his kids brains all out." said the man with a sick grin he looked at Steven who was red in the face with anger that this man was holding his friend captive even after he got what he wanted

"and this kid will be my backup just in case. come on kid out the door and no funny stuff or your little friend here get it under stand." Steven could do nothing a but listen to the crook as they where heading to the door a teenage boy walked in with brown hair black eyes with a band-aid under his right eye, wearing a black jacket in black pants with a backpack on his right solder. The crook frozed as he was spotted and quickly pointed his gun at the teen. you freeze he shouted to the boy. "AHHHH A GUN DON'T SHOOT!" the teen yelled.

the teen had seen that the man with the gun had a child in a choke hold and quickly became serious. "good don't move brat if you do anything this kid could get hurt and you don't want that do you" said the man. " _i have to do something to save those kids but i need an opening_ " the teen thought to himself as he slowly raised his hands. the man smirked seeing that the teen was doing as he was told he took his eyes of the teen and looked to Steven, and the moment that he did he missed the teen moving at a speed that most would not see if they didn't pay close attention.

In one swift movement the teen had disarmed the crook by kicking the hand that had the gun and punched the man in the face which made him drop Connie. "YOU SON OF A BITCH MY NOSE YOUR DEAD KID!" the crook said as he got his bearing but by that time the teen had gotten close to the crook and pointed the ends of both his hands to the mans chest and with a load yell from the boy he punched the man "MYOBUSHI" yelled the teen as his punch had sent the man crashing into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Wiping the sweat from his brow the teen sighed and said "man that was lucky good thing he took his eyes off me so i could hit him." Steven was amazed at how strong the teen was he wanted to ask him how he became so strong but first he had to see if his friend was OK. "Connie! are you OK are you hurt anywhere?" said Steven worried as he helped his friend up " no i'm fine Steven, my neck hurts a bit from where the man was choking me but i'm fine." said Connie as she rubbed her neck.

the teen walked over to them and asked "are you both OK none of you are hurt are you?" both Steven and Connie looked at the strange teen that had stopped the crook and blasted him into a wall with a punch in just a few seconds. "no we are fine thank you for saving my friend mister, um I've never seen you around here before whats is your name?" The teen blinked and laughed a bit and said "My name is Kenichi Shiraham 1st disciple of Ryōzanpaku and the worlds strongest disciple!"

OK so this was the first chapter of this story that i will be writing. this is my first story so i want some honest opinion on my writing and some advice on how i can make it better. i have a general idea for this story but some ideas would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven universe x history's strongest disciple.

Disciples aren't human.

Chapter 2: Worlds strongest humans

After Kenichi had knocked out the crook the clerk called the police so that they could arrest the thief. The clerk had thanks the young man for helping and asked if the children are OK. After everything had been taken cared of and the crook was arrest. Steven's mind had began to think about the young teen that had stop the crook and saved his friend from danger.

Steven had never meet a human like Kenichi before he was strong brave and kind. He was everything he wanted to be, he just had to know how he became so strong. "Mr Kenichi, how did you become so strong" Steven asked the disciple. The teen looked down to the young boy and answered "i was trained by the worlds strongest martial artists in the world, why do you ask?" "do you think they could train me to become strong as well?" Steven answered.

"NO! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE TRAINED BY THEM ITS A LIVING IN HELL!" Kenichi yelled then he started to mumble to himself about how he wasn't trying to run and something about how he hated machines and another thing about someone named Apachai please take it easy ill die if you don't hold back. The kids both watched as the teen that had saved them was now i whimpering mess with sweat drops coming off the back of their heads. "But if it so dangerous then why do you keep training with them?" Steven asked.

That question had snapped Kenichi out of his mumbling about the harshness of his training and answered with a fire in his eyes "I am training to protect someone i care for and to stop criminals that others are to scared to fight." "but that's the very reason i'm trying to become strong, can i at the very lest meet them?" asked Steven. Kenichi sigh and said " listen Steven i can tell that your very serious but this isn't the kind of thing kids your age should be trying to do maybe when you get older."

"I can't wait till i'm older please i'm begging you please just introduce me to them." Steven asked with some sadness in his eyes. Kenichi sighed again and thought about Steven's request to be introduced to what he believed to be some of the most strongest and craziest men and women on the planet. "OK Steven ill talk it over with my masters and see if you can go see them tomorrow some time at 10 in the morning alight?" Kenichi finally said. "YA you wont regret this Kenichi. So when and where could i meet them?" asked Steven getting excited about meeting humans that could make him strong.

"Whoa there Steven you need to relax i still need to ask my masters if its alright. We will meet hear again tomorrow in front of this store and ill bring you to where my masters are staying. Why don't you go home and tell your family about this and maybe bring them along since they may want to see what your getting yourself into." Kenichi said trying to calm Steven down.

"OK ill go over it with them ill see you tomorrow Kenichi. Come on Connie Lets head home." said Steven grabbing Connie's hand who had been silent the whole time listing to what was being said. "Ya lets get home its kinda be a long day" Connie said to her friend with a smile. while she was thinking that maybe she could see if these masters Kenichi could help her become strong to so that she can help Steven in the future and fight by his side for the safety of the planet and her friend.

As Steven and Connie went home to the temple Kenichi began his trek home to the dojo that his masters where staying at. They came to this place as a job from the government what that job was he had no idea but the government made a dojo for them at the outskirts of town while they did this job.

It must be something big if all his masters where asked to come to america and to a small beach town that seem to be just a normal town. he was sent into town by his masters to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

"Kenichi!" said a voice on a nearby roof. he look and smiled as he saw it was his friend and the girl he had a crush on Miu Furinji and the granddaughter of the worlds strongest man and elder of Ryōzanpaku. Miu jump from the roof and on the ground where he could get a better look at her she has a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs and she was wearing a white blouses with a black skirt. "hey Miu did you find anything strange about the town?" asked Kenichi as Miu walked along side him back to the dojo.

Miu smiled and said "Ya i did all thought i don't know if what i heard is true or not." "why do you say that?" asked Kenichi with a perplexed look on his face. Miu hummed to herself in as she was thinking about what she was told by some of the townsfolk. "Well it seems like some sort of Giant green hand came from the sky and people are saying that some sort of aliens came to invade but they were stopped by some group of magical women that live in some temple by the beach not many people go there since these women want to be left alone." Miu said.

Kenichi blinked with wide eyes and put a nervous smile on his face "that can't be true i mean come on a giant green hand in the sky, aliens and magical women that stop such a thing living so close to humans and no one brought it up with the local authority. something like that even if it turns out true would had drawn a lot of people to this town asking questions about such things." Kenichi said

"There must be something wrong with this town maybe there's something in the water or maybe it was a blimp that was advertising something and a green hand was the logo of that product ether way there's no way such a thing really exist... right?" Kenichi asked his friend Miu looked at her friend and thought about what he said. it might have just been a blimp but then again how could so many people mistake that and then there were those woman that she was told about.

"Hmmm maybe your right but it seems like that's the only thing that happen around here that has happen recently that would draw the attention of the government. anyway we just have to tell grandfather and the other and they will come up with a plan of action." Miu said as she saw the dojo that they are staying at. "So what did you find out?" Miu asked with a smile.

"HUH? me i didn't find out anything because i ended up stopping a thief who was robbing a store and was holding kids hostage. After i stop the man one of the kids asked if he could come see the masters at the dojo for training after he saw me fight." Kenichi said with a sigh.

"What Kenichi don't tell me you said yes, you know how hard the masters train. theirs no way a child could stand that kind of training?" Miu said with worry in her eyes for the child getting into something he had no idea on how difficult it would be.

"No i didn't tell him yes. I said i would meet with him tomorrow after i get permission from the masters so that he and his family can come to the temple and meet them. Once the kid sees what kind of training i do he will back down from getting the training and if he doesn't his family will tell him its to dangerous." Kenichi said as they where nearing the dojo entrance. The dojo itself looked similar to the one they had in japan but this one was smaller.

"That's good i wouldn't want a child to suffer from the kind of training that we do on a daily basis." Miu said happily as she and Kenichi went into the dojo. as they were walking up to the main building they saw some men in black jackets and pants, they were most likely from the government that came to talk with the masters.

As they went inside they saw all the masters thinking about something. they quickly noticed the arrived of there disciples. "Ah Miu, Kenichi come on we just finished with a meeting tell me did you find anything out in town?" said the oldest and the largest man in the room.

"I'm not sure grandfather i had heard many stories about an alien invasion by some sort of giant green hand and something about magical woman that stopped the invasion that live in some temple on the beach." Miu told her grandfather.

"Hmm i see is that all you had found about in town then?" The elder asked Miu, to which she nodded yes to. "and what did you find out Kenichi?" the elder asked his disciple. "nothing much elder. i had ended up stopping thief that was trying to rob a store and was holding some children hostage." Kenichi told the elder.

"Hmm that's good to hear. its good to know that you had stop a criminal and saved lives as well. it seem that your train has come in handy even though you don't have any talent in the first place. HOHOHOHOHOHOO!" the elder finished with a hardy laugh.

Kenichi once again being reminded that he had no talent, slumped down to the floor in depression and started to whine about how he does his best. "You think that they would give me a little respect after everything that happen with Yomi." Kenichi mumbled to himself.

Yomi being a group of martial artiest and their disciples that had plotted to set off another world war for various reasons, that he and his masters had defeated and put a stop to their plot.

"Oh that's right i almost forgot elder. after i had stop the thief one of the children who i had saved asked if he could come to the dojo and meet you and the others in hope to receive training." Kenichi said to the elder which got the attention of all of his masters.

"hmm and what exactly did you tell him?" the elder asked the disciple. "i told him that i would need to ask your permission and told him i would meet him tomorrow back at the store where i saved him and told him to bring his family. I think that if i showed him the kind of training i do he would back down on his request and if he doesn't his family would most likely tell him that he can't since the training that i do is way to dangerous for a child his age." Kenichi told his master about the boy he met.

His masters looked at one another after Kenichi had finished telling them about how a child wanting to train at there dojo and how he had planed to discourage the boy or get his family to tell him it was to dangerous for him.

The elder hear this stood up from his sitting position, once he stood you could tell that this man as old as he was the most powerful in the was the elder and head of Ryōzanpaku, the grandfather to Miu, Hayato Fūrinji also known as "The Invincible Superman" who has never lost a fight in his 90 years of living.

He is a towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. His hair reaches mid-back and also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. Despite his advanced age, he has largely muscular and well-defined built, few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair.

"Ken-chan why did you not simply tell this child no?" asked the elder. "I told him that it was dangerous but he said he didn't care how dangerous it was so long as he could become strong to protect his family ." Kenichi answered "Hmmm is that so who is this child and what can you tell us about him?" asked the elder as he ran his hand down his long beard.

"Hes a young boy i think hes 10 or older, his name is Steven i don't know his last name yet. He is relatively short with a thick build. He has curly, dark brown hair and black irises. He wears a reddish-pink T-shirt with a yellow star on it. He also wears blue jeans and light reddish-pink sandals." Kenichi answered.

The elders eyes had widen slightly from the description about the child but nether Kenichi or Miu noticed. "very well Ken-chan tell this Steven that he and his family are welcome to our dojo." the elder told Kenichi. Kenichi was slightly surprised that the elder had aloud him to bring someone to the dojo and that he was not angry at him.

"OK elder i will bring Steven and his family here tomorrow." Kenichi said "you and Miu are dismissed me and the others have to talk about privet matters." Kenichi and Miu had left the room, leaving the elder and the other masters alone.

"Well isn't this nice it seems that the boy will be coming to us instead and he is bringing his family along as well." the elder said with a smile as he took his seat among the masters of the dojo." yes although the government had asked us to investigate this child and his family they wouldn't tell us everything about them. at least we can now meet them and find out some of the thing they were keeping from us." said one of the master.

This man being Akisame Kōetsuji the philosophical Jujutsu master, and one of the senior members of Ryonzanpaku and Doctor of the Ryō is a man of above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. He most heavily prides himself in his small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes.

"Whats more this kid wants to become our disciple, and i don't take disciples." said a man drinking a beer that had its top cut off. This man being Shio Sakaki is infamously known as the 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate and is one of the masters of Ryozanpaku and the 4th oldest master of the Ryozanpaku.

Sakaki is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. He is almost always seen shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms.

" Yes we already know that Sakaki but what really matters is what kind of people they are we don't have much information on them other than what the government was willing to tell us." Said the shortest of the master with his face is a a porn magazine, this man being Kensei Ma.

He is the lecherous master of all Chinese Kenpō, though he prefers to fight using soft forms. He was the head master and leader of the Chinese organization, the Phoenix Alliance, but has since gave up his position and moved to Japan. He is currently the second oldest of the six masters of Ryōzanpaku.

Kensei can be described as a fairly short middle aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out Chinese mustache. He wears typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head.

"So the pray comes ... to us" Said the only female in the room while slowly drawing her sword. This women being Shigure Kōsaka. Shigure is the weapons master of the Ryōzanpaku, as well as the youngest master of Ryōzanpaku and only female master.

Shigure is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She normally dresses in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi.

"APA! I hope that we don't have to fight. This boy seems very nice and i don't think he or his family are bad people" said a man with a childish personality. This man being Apachai Hopachai. Who is also known as the Muay Thai "God of Death" and Muay Thai master at the Ryozanpaku.

He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has tanned skin, short spiky silver hair, and is usually seen wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

"I don't think we will have to fight them either Apachai. From what we were told by those men the boy's care takers are fighting to protect the planet from their home planet. we will see for our self's what kind of people this boy and his family is like and maybe we may even get a new disciple as well." said the elder with a smile.

"Hmm elder you don't really think that this boy could become a disciple hes a bit young isn't he and we were told not to approach them by the government?" said Akisame with a raised eyebrow. "Yes but they are coming to us and as for him becoming a disciple i think he can do it, we took in ken-chan and he has proven time and time again that one does not need talent to become strong." replayed the elder.

"This could be very exciting and fun! Lets show this boy and his family what we can do and if he passes we will take him in and train him just as we did with Ken-chan, Bwahahahaha." said the elder with a big laugh while his eyes lighted up and soon he was followed by the other masters at the thought of raising another promising disciple.

"COME STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE WE SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF ARE TRAINING!" said the elder in his head as he held up a photo of the boy.

My god this was a long chapter i'm gonna need a break after this one so my head doesn't blow a fuse so what did you guys think was this a good second chapter, tell me what i did right and what i did wrong and give me some advice on how to make this story better for you guys, so until next chapter i will see you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm

**Steven universe x history's strongest disciple.**

 **Disciples aren't human.**

 **Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm**

Steven had made his way home to the temple after he had said bye to Connie, and said that they would meet tomorrow. As Steven was making his way up the stairs to the house, he heard the sound of the teleporter being activated.

He rushed into the house and saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had just return home from a mission. Which most likely was to find Peridot who had crashed onto earth somewhere. "Hey guys how'ed the mission go, did you find Peridot?" asked Steven.

"Hello Steven. No we didn't find her." said Garnet who was the leader of the crystal gems since his mother Rose Quartz had given up her physical form to bring him into the world.

Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and her gemstones are embedded in her palms. She stands at about 7 feet has reddish skin and wears a bodysuit that has vivid blue-violet stocking on her right half, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant/maroon stocking.

"YA and we spent all night looking for her too." said Amethyst who went to the fridges and started to raid it for food.

Amethyst is the shortest among the gems. Amethyst's skin is lilac, and her hair is a ghost-white color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She is wearing a black tank top with gray pant with black stars and white shoes

"We have to find her soon. who knows what she is doing out there" Said pearl worried as she paced back and forth in deep thought. Pearl is slender, with a pale-white skin tone. Her hair is peach/tangerine, and styled into a pixie-cut. She has sky-blue eyes, a pointy nose and thin lips.

Pearl currently wears a bright teal tunic with a slightly darker sash ribbon around her waist. She wears short orange leggings, pink colored socks, and flats that match her tunic.

"So you guys couldn't find her then?" said Steven with a frown. He was very worried that Peridot was doing something to the planet. "No we didn't Steven, so how was your day?" asked Pearl after she had stopped pacing as she was the once who always dotted over Steven.

"Well me and Connie went to a store cause her dad got a raise and gave her some money to spend." said Steven. "Oh that's nice so what did you two get?" asked Pearl as she sat down next to Garnet as Amethyst sat down on the floor and stared to shove food into her mouth.

"Ya but as soon as we went to to register some guy grabbed Connie and held her at gun point so that he could rob the store." said Steven with a sad face being reminded about how he could do nothing to stop the thief.

" **WHAT**!" screamed Pearl and Garnet as they stood in worry at the thought thats Stevens life was put in danger. Amethyst would have screamed to if she wasn't chockeing on the food she had been shoveling down her throat.

" **WHAT HAPPEN ARE YOU OK IS CONNIE SAFE! WHERE IS THIS HUMAN ILL TEACH HIM A LESSON FOR PUTTING YOU IN DANGER**!" said Pearl as she summoned her weapon and getting ready to hunt down the thief.

Garnet had summoned her gauntlets and was cracking her knuckles and also getting ready to hunt down this human and turn him into would have been right with Pearl and Garnet if she wasn't on the floor still trying to cough up the food she ate.

"Woaw guys calm down let me tell you the rest of the story OK." said Steven hoping to calm down the gems and stop them from tearing apart the town in search of the crook who was now in jail. Pearl had stop shouting to listen to the rest of the story but she and Garnet didn't put away their weapons.

"cough cough cough so tell us cough what happened Steven." said Amethyst after she finally stopped choking and stood next to Pearl and Garnet while summoning her whip, also prepared to hunt down this man. Nobody threatened Steven and got away without getting beating to a pulp.

" OK just calm down guys. After the crook got his money he was gonna take me and Connie with him in case the cops tried to chase him, but as we were leaving this guy came into the store."

"The thief pointed his gun at him and told him not to do anything. But as soon as the thief took his eyes off of him. This guy moved over to him in the blink of an eye kicked the thief's gun away and freed Connie then after he punched the thief into a wall knocking him out" said Steven finishing up his story.

"so what happen to the thief then? I assumed the authority were called to arrest him." asked Pearl with a stern look in her eyes, who was still a little mad but was happy that Steven wasn't hurt. "Ya the clerk called the police." answered Steven as he saw his story had calmed the gems down a little.

"What of this man that saved you?" asked Garnet as she could feel there was more to the story. "I was gonna get to that. After the thief was taken away, he introduced himself as Kenichi Shirahama, who said he was a martial artist being trained by some masters from some dojo called Ryōzanpaku." said Steven

"Martial artist? Isn't that some of those guys on those moves you watch that do a bunch of screaming and punching?" asked Amethyst remembering from when she watched it with Steven and how those guys talked funny and doing silly moves.

"Ya and i kinda asked him if i could get some training from the guys at the dojo" said Steven with a sheepish look on his face.

"What Steven you don't need any training from some human we can train you here and teach you everything you need to know on how to become a strong gem warrior like your mother and us." said Pearl thinking that no human could train Steven to become as strong as Rose.

"Steven why do you want to get training from these men you've never meet before?" asked Garnet wondering why Steven thinks he needed to be trained by someone else when they could train him instead.

"well cause i need to become as strong as you guys." said Steven trying to avoid answering Garnets question.

"Steven please don't avoid my question and tell me why do you think you need to be trained by someone else. When you've already proved that your strong, by rescuing us when we got captured by Jasper and Peridot." said Garnet knowing Steven was hiding something from them.

"Its because i'm not strong. We got lucky when we escaped from Jasper and Peridot. If mom was here you guys would never have been captured and Jasper and Peridot would have been stopped and Lapis would have been saved. If i was a full gem like you guys then maybe i would have been strong enough to beat them and save Lapis." said Steven with tears forming in his eyes, now that the dam on his pent up feeling had come rushing out.

"Steven that's not true there's is no knowing if your mother would have made any different during that fight. Your still just a child you will become stronger in time so there's no need to worry." said Garnet trying to calm down Steven

"Garnet please don't lie to me you guys know that my mom would have been able to stop them and we don't have that kind of time and even if we did there's no way i could ever be as strong as mom was." said Steven as he started to cry even harder.

Garnet kneeled down to Steven, took off her glasses and look Steven in the eye and said "Steven maybe your mother could have done those thing but there's no point in wondering about what ifs. And as for you becoming as strong as Rose i believe that you could do things even she couldn't do but you are still young and you need time to learn on how to use your powers and even if you were a full gem you would still need time to learn how to use your powers. Me, Pearl, Amethyst and yes even your mother needed to learn how to use our powers. Do you understand Steven."

Steven wiped his tears away and with a sniffle he said "Yes i understand Garnet. Thank you for saying that it make me kinda happy that you really believe in me."

"Of course we do Steven we all love you so much." said Garnet as she and the other gems gave Steven a hug. "Yes Steven it is a Garnet said you will grow up to be a fine gem when you are older and we will show you the way." said Pearl

"Ya come on Steven cheer up you'll be kicking butt with the rest of us in no time" said Amethyst as she ruffled Steven's hair

"Thanks guys but can i still check out this dojo that Kenichi told me about, i know that you guy can teach me stuff about become a strong gem but maybe these masters can teach me how to become strong as a human?" asked Steven

"Very well Steven where is this place?" asked Garnet with a sigh knowing she wasn't going to be able to change Steven's mind on going to this dojo with people she never meet before. She wanted to make sure that Steven was in no danger.

"Umm i don't know where it is, but Kenichi said to meet him at the store that we met at and to bring my family with me at ten in the morning tomorrow." answered Steven. "Very well we will come with you to this dojo tomorrow." Garnet said.

"Thank you Garnet, I have to go tell dad to come as well, since Kenichi said to bring my whole family with me." said Steven giving a hug to each of the gems before heading out the door.

"Garnet are you sure its OK too let Steven go to that dojo we've never met these people before and what could they possibly teach Steven in how to fight?" asked Pearl wondering what the scarlet giant was thinking in letting Steven go to a human dojo to learn martial arts when she and the others could train him instead.

"We aren't letting him join just yet. we are going there to see what kind of humans these masters are and if they can teach Steven anything usefull at all." answered Garnet.

"Well what are we gonna do to change Stevens mind? He seems to be pretty determent to join this Ryōzanpaku place? its not like we can just go there and beat these guys up." asked Amethyst as she laid on the couch eating a bag of chips.

"That's exactly what we are gonna do." answered Garnet as she folded her arms. "WHAT!" Pearl yell at Garnets answer which cause Amethyst to start chocking again. "I've got to stop eating stuff when we are talking about things" Amethyst thought while she tried to cough up the chips she was just eating.

"But Garnet you know we aren't allowed to use our powers against humans." said Pearl

"i know that Pearl but we just have to show that we are stronger than these humans to Steven so that he understand that we are the only ones that can train him to become strong. Rose entrusted Steven to us so that we could raise him and train him to become strong and i'm not gonna just let some group of humans we never met before do that for us." Answered Garnet

"And tomorrow we are gonna show Steven that we can teach him everything he wants to know." Garnet said as she cracked her knuckles.

The next day Steven, his dad Greg Universe and the Gems got ready to head to the store to meet up with Kenichi to go to the martial arts dojo. As they where heading down the beach into town Steven saw his friend Connie come up to them.

"Hey Connie what are you doing here?" asked Steven. "I wanted to come see this Ryōzanpaku place that you where going to." Answered Connie as she started to walk with the others to the store. "Really are trying to join the dojo too Connie, what about your parents i don't think they would like you learning how to fight?" asked Greg.

Greg Universe is Steven's father. Greg has long brown hair and beard with a bald spot at the top of his head. He usually wear a white tank top and grey shorts and blue sandles but today he is wearing black t-shirt that has the logo for his water witch Music CD that he made after the fight with Lapis and blue jeans with red sandles.

"I'm just checking it out first before i ask my parent, you know how they can be over protective of me.I didn't even tell them what happened yesterday cause i know they would have freaked out." answered Connie

"I hope they let you join too it would be awesome to train with each other. We can fight all the bad guys our self's." said Steven as he got stars in his eyes thinking how awesome it would be to fight monsters with his friend.

"Steven we don't even know what kind of dojo this place is or even if they could train you as well as the gem could?" said Greg. He was happy that Steven wanted to get stronger but he didn't think any human could be as strong as a gem. He had seen plenty of wild and amazing things when he and Rose were together before she had given up her physical form to give life to Steven.

"I know I just want to see if they could help me, i'm not a full gems like mom and the others so i'm hoping these masters can teach me how to become strong since i'm half human and the guys can only help me with gem stuff." answered Steven with a sad look in his eyes.

Greg felt sad to see his son like this. Steven had come to see him last night and told him everything that had happen, with the thief, Kenichi and his talk with his son. He had hope that whoever these guys are could give some of Steven's confidence back If not then he and the gems could help him instead.

"Look there's Kenichi up ahead at the store. HEY MISTER KENICHI!" yelled Steven as he waved over to Kenichi who was standing there with Miu. Kenichi and Miu saw Steven and his family walking towards them.

"Oh is that the kids you saved the other day Kenichi? They look so cute!" Miu asked the strongest disciple. "Yes that's them and it seems he brought his family like i asked. Although i didn't expect them too look so exotic looking." answered Kenichi as he got a good look at the people he brought with him. "Hello Steven, Hello Connie are you two doing fine after yesterday?" asked Kenichi.

"Yes i'm doing fine and I've brought my family like you asked. By the way who is this lady with mister Kenichi?" asked Steven as he looked at the Girl standing next to Kenichi. "This is Miu Furinji she is the granddaughter of the head of Ryōzanpaku and my training partner." said Kenichi as he introduced Miu to everyone who stepped forward and bowed to everyone.

"Hello Steven its nice to meet you Kenichi said you wanted to join Ryōzanpaku, are you sure that you want to join the training that we do is very difficult?" asked Miu the young boy. "Yes I'm sure, i need to become strong to protect everyone and i am hoping that the masters at Ryōzanpaku can help me." answered Steven with a determent look on his face.

Miu smiled at the boy and his determination at becoming strong. It had reminded her a lot of Kenichi when he wanted to join Ryōzanpaku and become strong to protect innocent people and fight the people that others pretend to not see. "Well if your joining Ryōzanpaku i'm sure you can. Is this your family by the way?" asked Miu as she looked at the people that came with Steven.

"Ya this is my dad Greg Universe hes a rock star who runs the car wash in town." Steven introduced his father. "Hello nice to meet you and also thank you for saving my son and Connie." Greg said as he walked forward and shacked the strongest disciples hand.

"Its was no problem i couldn't just stand by and watch as that man got away." Kenichi said. "And This is Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst." Steven introduced the gems to Kenichi and Miu.

Garnet stepped forward and shook Kenichi's hand "I heard to saved Steven and Connie, thank you." said Garnet "It was no problem i'm just happy i was able to save them and stop that criminal before something happen to them." said Kenichi.

"If that thief had done something to Steven then he would have had to answer to us." said Garnet with a scowl being reminded that Steven's life had been put in danger. Kenichi noticing the slight amount of killing intent coming off of Garnet made him shiver as he could feel that the woman before him was really strong.

"That human should be happy that the authorities got to him first." said Pearl. Kenichi and Miu noticed how Pearl had call the thief human as if she was not human herself, but they decided not to call her out on it as they did not want to agitate the three woman in front of them any further than they were.

"Ah calm down the guy got his butt whooped and he's locked up. There no point in getting made about it. Steven's safe and this guy beat up the guy for us. speaking of which I heard you are some kind of martial artiest does that mean you do a bunch of screaming while you punch and kick guys like they do in movies?" asked Amethyst hoping the teen in front of her would do some of the funny things they did in movies for her.

"No what they do in movies is nothing like real Marital arts." said Kenichi. "Hey Kenichi i was wonder what kind of martial arts do they do at Ryōzanpaku, is it Karate?" asked Steven "There is a Karate master at the dojo but they also have Chinese Kenpo, Muay Thai boxing, Japanese Jujitsu and weapons masters as well ill introduce you to all of the masters." Kenichi answered.

"WOW which on are you training in Kenichi!?" asked Steven getting excited. "I'm training under all of them."answered Kenichi. "What? why would they train you like that? do they train all of the students at the dojo like that?" asked Connie wondering how a dojo can work like that, since it was difficult to master just one martial arts

"Well i'm the only disciple at the dojo as the masters can be really picky on who they want to train." answered Kenichi which shocked the group. "Hmm then you must be some kind of prodigy for them to accept you then?" said Pearl

"No as a matter of fact the master tell me over and over that i am someone with absolutely no talent whats so ever." said Kenichi as he slumped to the ground in depression at being reminded he had no talent for martial arts.

"But if that's true then why do these masters train you when they could train anyone? It makes no sense to train someone like that." asked Pearl as she wonder why the humans at the dojo would waste there time like that since they have such a small lifespan in the first place.

"They said it would have been boring to train someone with talent. They are kinda strange since there aren't many people who think like them, but you'll understand when i introduce you to on follow me the dojo is at the end of town" said Kenichi as he started to make his way to the dojo.

"So uh Kenichi why did your masters decide to come to beach city." asked Greg as he and the others followed Kenichi and Miu to the dojo.

"Our masters are here on business for the government, although i don't know what they are looking for and that they just told me to ask around the stores for anything strange. Its how I ended up at the store that i met Steven at." answered Kenichi which got some raised eye from the adults among Steven's group.

"Are you searching for some bad guys like they do on TV?" asked Steven "Well I don't know anything about that. All I know is that my masters were asked to come here to investigate some things and that's it what it is i have no idea." answered Kenichi with a sigh. He was wondering what they were doing for the government as well.

"Well it doesn't really matter since i'm sure my grandfather and the other can handle thing just fine whatever it is they are doing." said Miu with a smile to the young boy.

"Why do you have so much confidence in these masters and why would the government ask them do something since i'm sure the government would be better armed for conflict with an enemy? Than some humans with nothing but there bare hands?" asked Pearl wondering what made these humans so special that the government would step aside for them.

"Well the masters are call the worlds strongest for a reason plus the Elder and head of the dojo is consider to be the worlds strongest human being. Although i'm not all that sure if he is human at all considering even though hes in his 90's hes still holds that title." answered Kenichi.

Garnet was silently taking in all the information about the humans that ran the dojo. She was not surprised by the fact that the government were investigating around the town considering what happen recently with the gem invasion it was sure to get there attention. This wasn't the first time she and the other gems had an encounter with the human government, they had lived on the planet for thousands of years and it wasn't like they were hiding since they live in a giant temple on the beach.

No what had her surprised was the fact that they allowed a small group of humans to look into this surly these human could not be considered to be that strong that the whole government just let them handle thing on there own, even if what the boy said was true she highly doubt that any human could beat her or the other gems one on one.

"We are here everyone!" yelled Kenichi getting everyone's attention as they had reached the gates of the dojo which had the sign Ryōzanpaku on it. "I'm sure that everyone is waiting for us inside." Said Kenichi as he pushed open the Gates to reveal the masters of Ryōzanpaku to everyone, and what they saw surprised them.

 **Yes i'm ending the chapter here. why you ask cause i spent the whole week just making it this long, it was going to be longer but this chapter has given me headaches, but enough about my complaining how did everyone like my story so far? Also if anyone has any ideas for what kind of training Steven should do in the next few chapters please tell me i would like to here your ideas.**

 **Now to Michael Williams thank you for your review i would have replayed but for some reason it won't let me. but as for the situation with the thief expect that a small town would look like an easy place to start a life of crime which is why I think that even beach city would have a few criminals in it no town or city can every say they don't have any crime whats so ever. also i'm just starting out and i don't have a beta to help with the proofreading of my story so what seems OK to me might not to everyone else. but once again thank you for your review.**


End file.
